By Moonlight
by Fleetfieth
Summary: Eragon is restless after a bloody battle, and is caught by Arya, wandering the Varden's encampment. Set after Book 3, Chapter 22: Fire in the Sky. A short prologue to an upcoming IC fan-fiction.


Eragon walked through the Varden's encampment, near the Jiet River. It was nearing midnight, and he was unable to sleep. Eragon had told Blodhgarm and the other elf sentinels to stay at his tent, but he was aware that six of them, Blodhgarm included, were tailing him.

Even though it was late night, many of the Varden were awake. A sense of ease and cheer emanated throughout the camp, most likely because of Roran and Katrina's wedding. As he wandered, he thought about the battle that had raged while he was fighting Murtagh, and of all the soldiers that were killed or wounded. As he walked past a small tent, something caught his arm. He looked to see Arya.

"I can sense your restlessness". She let go of his arm.

Eragon made no comment. He turned to look at where Blodhgarm stood, as a flicker of thought passed his mind. Blodhgarm bowed lightly, then ran off into the sea of tents. Eragon grew aware that the other sentinels left as well.

"Come", she opened the flap to the tent, "talk with me for a while".

Eragon entered the tent, and was not surprised to see it contained little more than a few bags of belongings, a bed, and a table and chair. Arya sat on the chair. She still wore her armour, but her sword was leaning against her bags. Eragon stood, leaning against the center-pole, looking down at the ground.

"Eragon". He looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

Eragon took a few seconds to answer.

"It's just… after that battle… those soldiers… how can we take on Galbatorix's army if they may be enchanted the way these ones were?" Eragon spoke softly, so no one outside the tent could hear.

"I don't know. We might be able to break the magic, but it would take a considerable amount of time and energy".

Eragon slid down the center-pole, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Both of which we don't have enough of", Eragon muttered.

Arya sat down next to him. He noticed that even in her battle-worn armour, after combat, she still smelled of crushed pine needles. He smirked and looked away.

"What is it?" She asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Nothing", he replied.

"Eragon". A soft hand touched his cheek, pulling him to face Arya. "What is it?"

"Well…"

'_Eragon… be careful...'_, Saphira's voice scolded in his head.

Eragon drew closer to Arya, close enough to allow a whisper.

"Crushed pine is a rather", he paused for a moment, and Arya tensed, "enticing scent".

She blushed. "You've noticed?"

"I did when we first met".

Arya turned, looking into his eyes.

'_So full of emotion… so caring… so loving… so longing'_, she thought.

She leaned forward slowly, pressing her lips against his. Eragon hesitated, then returned the kiss.

'_Did she just?...' Eragon thought._

'_She did...' Saphira said._

'_But… I thought she?'_

'_Obviously not. Don't get too caught up… you don't want to return to your tent tonight to find that i practically want to mate Arya. Your feelings affect us both'_, Saphira explained.

'_Yeah yeah… just let me enjoy myself!'_

Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon's waist, and Eragon reciprocated. They sat in each others arms for some time, welcoming the embrace. Their lips parted.

"A-Arya?" Eragon said, slightly flustered.

Arya smiled, '_I told you I would never have you… maybe I was a bit rash'_.

She stood and helped him up.

'_Come..'_. She walked out of the tent, Eragon followed.

They walked towards the western side of the encampment, heading towards the Jiet. The moon was full, casting a light glint on the fog that surrounded them. Neither of them said anything 'til they neared the river.

'_I understand that you're going through a lot, Eragon'_, Arya sat on a tree stump near the river's edge. '_Between fighting in a war, to your training, to serving each of the races… I can feel the tension inside you. I did not do what I done back in the tent out of pity for you or regret for what I said to you back in Ellesméra. I did it because… maybe… I believe we can make something out of… our feelings, and because… I… I don't want to...'_

Arya went quiet, and Eragon realised that she was crying. He walked to her, and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

'_Don't cry, Arya…. Don't be upset'._

Eragon sat beside her, bringing the elf princess into another embrace.

"Arya, it's okay. You're not going to lose me", he said softly.

She looked up at him with watery eyes, and pushed her lips against his. Eragon was less surprised by this, and gladly returned the kiss. It was a minute before the two parted. Arya's crying had ceased, and she pushed closer against him.

'This is a new side to her'.

'I suspect', Saphira remarked, 'that she has a more caring and loving side than what we previously thought'.

Arya looked up at the full moon. A light breeze swept over the river bank. Eragon didn't want to ruin their time together, but he knew it was getting late, and considering that Galbatorix's men could attack at any time, he wanted to be rested and ready.

'Arya...'

She hummed in acknowledgement.

'It's getting late... We should probably head back to camp'.

She sighed, but sensed Eragon's regret for ending their time together. They returned to the camp, and Eragon walked Arya back to her tent. They bode each other farewells for the night, and after a tender kiss, Arya disappeared into her tent. Eragon returned to his, finding Saphira curled up beside it.

'Good night?' She asked, looking at him through one sapphire eye.

'You know exactly how good it was... And don't look at me like that! Cheeky dragon!'

He walked into the tent, sitting down on his bed.

'No pressure...'

'Oh be quiet!' Eragon retorted.

**Just a bit of a prologue to an upcoming IC fan-fiction. First chapter should be up in 2 weeks. Leave a review of how you think it's gonna turn out. Peace!**


End file.
